Inside Drill-X's Big Rig/Destroying the Big Drill
Here is how the heroes are inside Drill-X in Legend of the Giants. Soon enough, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends are at one piece with the Skylanders. Mumfie: Well, At least we'll know where the giant drill is now. Flynn: Wowsers! I am so glad we took care of those nasty sky pirates! Seraphina: Yes, yes! Our gun help make them go away! Cali: I just hope there's still time to stop Kaos and his giant drill. Flynn: Well, Cali, I think you'll find that with Captain Flynn at the helm, anything is possible. Cali: Great. But who's steering the ship right now? Flynn: Oh boy, not again! Launchpad McQuack: (chuckles) And I thought I was a best crash lander. Scrooge McDuck: (palm faced) Curse Me Kilt! Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's put a stop to the giant drill. Mumfie: It won't be easy, But we must stop Kaos, Merlock and the others from conquering Skylands. Wallflower Blush: You got that right, Mumfie. After all, What they need is to see is a dentist. Iago: I found the giant drill Kaos is using! Trixie: Way to go, Iago. Mumfie: Lead the way. Iago: Okay, Let's go. So, Iago led them to where the big drill is. At last, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends and the Skylanders were led by Iago to the location. Iago: Here we are. Flynn: Wow! This is quite a drill factory. Just look at the size of this place. All these gadgets and spinning thingies. Just think of the work that went into building it. I'm impressed. I mean, you still need to destroy it. But still... very impressive. Reminds me of me. BOOM! Grubber: Does he always say something like that? Pop Fizz: Pretty Much, Grubber. Jet-Vac: You'll get used to it. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let's just get this over with. Flynn: Okay to the big drill we go! But before this ship docked itself, Drill-X uses one of it drills sending the ship along with the heroes spinning off course. SpongeBob SquarePants: AAAAAAAHHH!!!! Jean-Bob: I'm going to be sick. With quick thinking, Mirage worked his magic to teleport the ship from it. Mirage the Illusionist: There we go. So, Everyone had to continue on to destroy the factory. Rarity: Let's just hope we don't run into any evil trolls. Boomer: You said it, Rarity. Donald Duck: Come on, Let's find the council. Goofy: Wait for me! Donald Duck: Come on! Soon, They avoid many obstacles and face many evil minions. Po: Take this! Hiya! (took out a lot of trolls) SpongeBob SquarePants: (in his karate gear) Safety first. Sandy Cheeks: Hey, Squidward! Heads Up! Squidward Tentacles: Uh-oh! (gets buried in the crystals) Sandy Cheeks: Squidward, You okay? Then, We see a bunch of crystals that pinned Squidward to the floor. Squidward Tentacles: What am I target to them? So, Prism Break helped him out. Prism Break: Come on, We should be getting close by now. Spyro: And when we get there, I'm ready to give Kaos a taste of his own medicine. Boog: Way ahead of ya, Spyro. As they came far suddenly, Drill-X appeared out of nowhere. Drill-X: :It's the end of the track, Skylanders and friends! :This drill-bot is on the scene! :I'll knock you forward and back :with a robo attack :'cause you're messing with the wrong machine! Elliot: Oh boy. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! Is that machine singing?! As Dril-X tried to drill the Skylanders, They fought him off. Spyro: You missed, Metal brain. Grubber: (blows raspberry) With Drill-X ticked off, He couldn't stand getting himself defeated. Drill-X: :You don't stand a chance, Skylanders and friends! :Even though you won that round... :'Cause the power won't drop :And my drillin' won't stop :'til the City of Arkus is found! Patrick Star: Oh no you don't! As Somnambula gives Patrick Star a lift, He was ready for a slam down on Drill-X, but the Drill-X slam him down to the floor. Patrick Star: Ouch! Then, SpongeBob ran up to Patrick. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, Are you okay? Speak to me, Buddy! Patrick Star: Where's the leak ma'am? As for the Skylanders, They had to try to weak Drill-X some more. Terrafin: Let's teach that guy a lesson. The Skylanders were about done with Drill-X, He couldn't stand them any longer. Drill-X: :Hold on, time out, Skylanders and friends! :There's something up with my drill. :But you better watch out, :You'll be down for the count :When I show you my smashing skills! SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't get why he keeps singing like that. Ocellus: We have got to stop that machine, Someone or Somepony could bet hurt! Emily: But how? Drill Sergeant: Do anyone suppose it come with an on and off switch? Grubber: What do you mean, Drill Sergeant? Jet-Vac: What he means, Grubber, Is a weakness on Drill-X. Yona: Yak give smash to Drill Bot! Terrafin: Then let's start our teamwork, Yona! Yona: Yak ready for teamwork with shark. Capper: Well then here comes that drill! SpongeBob SquarePants: Now! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! With one shot of Jet-Vac's air blaster, Yona smashed Drill-X's drill. Drill-X: :What did you do, Skylanders and friends?! :You've all just won the final round! :I can't keep the beat :I'm feeling defeat, :And my systems are all shutting down... At last, Drill-X was no more after falling off the platform. Ocellus: Good riddance. Scrooge McDuck: Alright, Everyone, Let's get out of here and find Kaos. So, They set off to find where Kaos is going. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225